The Sailor Kids: Remake
by Knoto
Summary: Chibiusa isn't the only child of the future. What does mercury have to do with it? Find out in this epic tale. AmixMakoto, ReixMinako, HarukaxMichiru, and more. A remake of the old version. Better content and story line. romance/drama/adventure and more.
1. Chapter 1

_The Sailor Kids: Remake  
><em>

_By: Knoto_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, I Just like to write Fan fiction about it._

**A/N: Originally posted in in 03-21-09 The Sailor Kids (known as TSK) was going to become a 5 arc series based after Sailor Stars. Back in those days, I had only just started on arc 2 before fizzling out. That was because of some major plot holes. I will not take down my older version of the series, because I believe that's where the heart and soul for the actual idea still remains. However, because I would like to revamp, rewrite, and reconsider a few plot bunnies that I couldn't squish earlier on, I will be posting all five arcs under one story. This story, to be exact.**

**All of the side stories that I had intended to be stand alone will also be revisited, and revised, and added as extra chapters within this series. In my earlier years my grammar was lackluster at best, and many reviews told me so, even if I had slowly improved over time. I hope that the few years made all of the difference in my reading and editing skills, especially since I don't have a beta. I'm using Open Office, and have not converted to the other one. I don't feel I have a need to do so.**

If you liked TSK, I hope you may enjoy this one more. It's the same basic idea, and much of the original content is indeed the same, but you'll notice a large difference in chapters too. So anyway, the old flair some of you loved will still be there. The newer content is inspired by the many times I had reflected (and consequently face planted) for some horrid flaws in planning. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Here's chapter 1. Please, read and review.

_Additional Notes: Chapter One has been drastically changed.  
>Again, I state I don't own Sailor Moon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Random Musings of the Fiery Soul<em>

* * *

><p>It was your average day after school at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei, who was used to the routine by now glanced around her bedroom. Everything was as it should be, it had been about a year since the Starlight's had left to go back home and nothing at all seemed to be amiss. The calm was welcomed by everyone, as life found normalcy again…well as normal as it could be. Looking back, they had all gone through some tough times. One could only hazard a guess at what life would be like if they weren't Sailor Senshi.<p>

They were teens at best, and at worst they were warriors. Responsibility was important, but all of them agreed that it added a level of unexplained stress. No one else who could possibly understand it. At least, not fully. It was because of this, that many times the girls questioned themselves. Through trial and error, normally the job got done. Both their age, and lifestyle were added factors of uncertainty. Being a teen alone wasn't without normal drama, never mind adding their personal complexities into it. As the Sailor Senshi, they were both loved and hated by the press. However, as civilian girls, they at least attempted to live normally. There were five girls that made up the Inner Senshi. All of them were different, and yet, during drastic times, they stood together, bound by duty. Rei thought about that carefully, each one of them coming from a different walk of life.

"_Mizuno Ami, she's a good place to start as any."_ Rei reflected while shaking her head._"One could call her a book worm of sorts. As Sailor Mercury her elemental strength, water, is a force best suited towards diversionary tactics. She can control it well when it comes to manipulation, freezing things if necessary. Ami, though friendly enough, allows her shy attitude to overtake her more often than not. Along with her Senshi powers, it comes as no surprise that she excels in medical knowledge. She's strong, agile, and can hold her own in a fight, but...only if she's forced into doing it. Fighting, well, it's just not her forte. She has other joys, and those are good enough for her."_

"_Then it was me."_ Rei sighed, as if the weight of the world fell upon her entire being. _"I'm Sailor Mars, the fire Senshi."_ She wondered for a moment. How would she describe herself? How had she changed?_ "I can fight well, long ranged attacks being something of a preference. That's not really what I would call my specialty though. I'm able to read fires. I can do that better than most people. It allows me sight into things that have not yet happened. It tells of fortunes, both good and bad. I guess you could say I'm the holy warrior. The one who fights not only for my princess, I fight because of my morals, and my emotions. Fire, it's unlike any other force. It struggles, strengthens and wanes purely by the breath of air it seeks. For me, I'm much the same, I guess. Usagi, she's my breath of air, freeing me from the suffocating binds of my life."_

Next to Ami was Kino Makoto the electric powerhouse of the team. "_The third recruit. Sailor Jupiter. I could say a lot about her._ _Quick to anger, and not easy to calm either...and she likes to cook. She's fierce in combat, be it from a lighting attack or in the form of martial arts, if you get hit, you'll be hurt. She may not be as academically inclined as Ami, but she's had to live alone her entire life, has the street smarts to prove it too. We are the closest thing to family she has. I think her reason for being, and her role as a Senshi is pretty simple. She has no family, nothing more she could possibly lose. She fights purely so that she has something, some form of light her soul can cling onto. For someone like her, Usagi, or any of the Senshi, would be a gift of the gods. Makoto would never lose it, not without dying first." _

"Oh my god!" Screeched Minako as she ogled a page from Rei's latest manga. It was perhaps the childish behavior that helped them cope. The acceptance of an imperfect grade, the enjoyment taken from the arcade, these were simple pleasures. Some tended to dip from the fountain of youth just a bit too much, both the blonds, Minako and Usagi, found deep pride in doing so. Poor grades, groundings, and rules be damned, they had a life, and they intended to live it. Then again, none of the girls were innocent, each having also accepted that life, no matter how promising it would be, could also flicker out within an instant. "Usagi, did you read that?"

"Ow, my ears..." Rei whispered towards the other girls at the table. "Can't they tone it down just a little? It's a Manga for gods sake. It's not like it's anything extremely important." She eyed her book with worry, having not had the chance to peek at the contents, the fear of a smudge came unabashed. Rei sighed, thinking about the next in line. Of the twin blonds, Rei singled out one before the other. _"Then you have Aino Minako, the self proclaimed goddess of love. She's certainly attractive enough that's for sure. She's our leader in combat, which seems odd, since on many occasions she can be a total ditz. Even if her ability to lead is questionable at times, she always comes through when you need her most."_

"Where's your Grandpa?" Makoto's question, a welcomed distraction, found purchase for other thoughts. Those were less savory drew images in Rei's mind. The girl with raven tresses took several seconds to cringe before making a response. Try though she might, she couldn't accept that her grandfather had a few personality flaws that drove her crazy.

"Probably taking a nap." She replied with an air of disbelief. "Either that, or he's trying to fondle the next young thing that comes through here." Although the tone was dry, a smile danced on her lips, her fondness for the elderly man something she wasn't easily admitting. "Last thing I need though, is him walking in on this." Rei took a deep breath looking on at the two blonds. It was times like this, that the only easy way to tell them apart, was the contrasting hair styles.

This brought her to think about their princess, Usagi Tuskino. _"She was quite the crybaby when we first met." _Memories that should be framed in Rei's mind brought forth a melancholic look from the depth of her eyes. She hadn't been perfect back then either. Rei's temper was still heated back then, and she had no excuse for her actions. "_Yet, over time all of the Senshi grew to love her. Fate has set for her a path to marry Mamoru. She will also give birth to her daughter, Chibiusa. What a fine day that will be, if only she applied herself more."_ Rei thought before the high pitched conversation got to be too much for her eardrums.

"Aw, how cute! The blond gushed with marked enthusiasm. "Here, look at this..." Whatever chapter they were on, it must have been filled with mindless dribble. Secretly, Rei wished she could partake. It was her Manga, after all.

"Usagi, don't encourage the behavior." Ami spoke quietly from behind her current book. Many thick tomes sat around her, nearly dwarfing the girl as she hunched over one of the many worksheets that had to be finished. "You really must finish that math before you get another detention." Her comment went ignored, as Ami knew it would be. Another fit of giggles bubbled out of the blond again instead, causing the three at the table dismay unmatched. "Could you two please tone it down, some of us are still trying to study." Ami piped up, getting annoyed with the screeching by this point. "I can't be slacking off anymore than I already have. Your grades are even worse, I've no idea how you can put your work off like that. If another enemy comes along, you can't simply tell our teacher that it ate your work."

"Why not?" Rei grumbled. "Wouldn't be the first time it's happened. I can't tell you how many assignments of mine get turned in late, or even went missing completely." Deciding to forgo any more learning, Rei pushed her backpack under her bed, most of her work completed anyway. "Only have that stupid project for science left, and I've still got a week to do it. I'm done for now. Besides, those two clowns need a babysitter."

"Rei, I could help you if you needed. Remember, we're here as a group to help each other. That's what friends do." Ami, while being supportive, never let her eyes leave her notes. "I doubt they need looking after. This is a shrine, not the mall." Her words, although seemingly meant for scolding, didn't hold such a tone. "Right Makoto?"

"Actually, I find this amusing. We aren't getting much done anyway." Makoto added into the conversation, no doubt to cause some friendly trouble. "So, what's that you're reading?" The need for a break was tempting, and the strongest of the Senshi gave in willingly, knowing that it would be hard for her to concentrate. She brought out a bag of hand made sweets from her backpack as if it was a treasured prize. "Anything I should follow up on?"

For some, it could be considered such, but not before such a romantic comic. "Oh, nothing important. This Yuri manga was a good one, and it made me think is all." Minako said while twirling her fingers in her hair. "This latest volume hasn't really gotten rave reviews, but I think that's because there's no fighting. It's all romance for now. The fact it's girl on girl has some fan boys going off at the school though. Not that it matters much." Minako said that so nonchalantly, that even Ami pulled her eyes from her work.

"Have you ever dated another female before?" Usagi asked with a peaking interest. The new topic of conversation was a novelty at best.

"No, not really, I have thought a lot about it though. Honestly, there is someone I may have in mind, however I don't necessarily know if she's interested." Minako spoke as she looked towards Rei, quite bluntly hinting her attraction. "Not that I don't have plenty of time to find out, mind you." Reaching for the plate Makoto had placed on the table, she popped a cookie into her mouth, savoring the taste. "I enjoy a good game of cat and mouse, you know."

Ami, at that exact moment, had her face plastered back into her studies with a blush like none other. Her mutterings went unheard, even if it seemed as if she was trying to block out the entire conversation. Makoto, who had noticed the extreme discomfort had started asking questions about her lab workbook attempting to calm the distraught genius. Minako said nothing, but the devilish grin on her face made it apparent she had this planned for a little while. The pressure was rising in the room, and some just couldn't take it anymore. "Enough for now." Rei growled, forcing Minako to keep quiet. While she didn't mind gossiping, some things went too far, this being one of them. She had to find some way to get out of this situation for now. Sadly, she came up shorthanded. "Just go back to reading..." She huffed in failure.

"Oh come on Rei, lighten up we're just having a little fun." Minako said as she dodged an almost pounce from Usagi.  
>"Minako, turn the page." The girl had been waiting for several minuets, and now, she was beginning to get antsy.<br>"Fun is fine, but do you need to tease her with my belongings?" Rei wondered that, and promptly squashed any further thoughts.  
>"Why not?" Minako shrugged. "It's your house, and we only read this kind of stuff here."<p>

"That's because Grandpa doesn't care what I read." Rei explained. "I can buy whatever book I want, as long as there isn't anything really graphic. My dad's the warden, not grandpa." Rei explained, snatching the manga from Minako's hand, placing it back on her bookshelf where Usagi eyed it immediately. "Besides, it's not like I flaunt it around for everyone. I read what I want, when I want, in the privacy of my own room. No one would know if you two snoops would keep out of it. Sometimes, people don't want to hear about what others do in their free time. Look, see that?" Rei pointed at Ami. "You've got her all embarrassed."

Ami was still highly uncomfortable with the conversation of lesbianism. It was true Ami was very easily intimidated in any type of uncouth talk, and talk of sexuality was one of the things she believed should stay behind closed doors. It had been suspected by Minako, that Ami was still hidden in the closet, and had been for years. The blonds had tried many times to figure out the real truth behind her sexuality. Every time Ami had been able to dodge the questions. Today, however they would try again, and that certain gleam told Rei this would end badly.

"No, I guess your right…we can tease Ami instead." Doing just that, the blonds smirked and walked behind Ami in an attempt to surprise her. That idea failed miserably, Usagi tripped, causing a notebook to fall off the table. It wasn't as if it was laying open for all to see, however, inquiring minds thought alike, and Makoto was also one who enjoyed a good joke now and again. Still, her interest in teasing wasn't out of malice, averting homework, or even snooping around. No, for her, it was as simple as cleaning up a mess.

And, that was exactly what she had done, gathering the fallen papers and scattered notes with the others. Five girls with five different sets of classes, that meant fives sets of mess that needed sorting. It was only by chance that Makoto stumbled upon what she had. "Hey Ami, is this for the creative writing class? What did you do yours about?" Three sets of eyes scanned the paper, and only Rei saw Ami flee from the room in silent haste.

"_Not good." _Ami thought with worry as she rushed through the halls and out the door. She didn't stop until she reached the steps, she couldn't run down those, she could fall, and likely hurt herself. "_What will Makoto think?" _Ami paced back and forth for a moment, her mind as scattered as the papers abandoned upon Rei's floor. '_I know she would never try to hurt me, and I don't think she'll be mad. She would even be alright with my preferences towards women, but what about when she finds out my current interest is her? Then what will she do?" _Ami sat on the steps, her head in her hands, willing away tears that were beginning to form "_And what about the others? It won't ever be the same..."_ Rei came out of the shrine to sit next to her, neither said anything as they took in the scenery.

The shrine truly was a peaceful place. The crows were perched atop the trees as a gentle breeze rustled the branches. The sun was shining in such a way, that it sent the sky into a calming burst of colors. Pinks and oranges filled the sky and aside from the crows, there was very little to disturb the relative quite that had fallen around them. Ami glanced over at Rei, then at her feet, then back at Rei again. The raven haired girl seemed to be pondering something and Ami knew exactly what that something was, but she dared not say anything, choosing instead to remain silent.

After what seemed like forever, Rei finally spoke. "You know, it was only a matter of time until they finally put two and two together." Ami only nodded in response. It was hard on her, not knowing what best to say at a time like this. Rei looked up at the sky as she continued. Over head, on a nearby branch sat Rei's companions, Phobos and Deimos. Rei gained strength and wisdom in her words as if she were an older sister. Both the scenery, and her pets giving her the reasons she needed. "I know you're usually quiet, but never this quiet. I can't help but feel as if the others and myself are the cause of it. You didn't even say one word. Instead you panicked, and then you ran away. It was like we were going to get pissed off or something. That notebook was not homework. Am I correct?"

Ami nodded in conformation while continuing to stare at her feet. She knew she had to say something for an explanation. "I didn't mean for them to find it, but now that they have seen it, they'll know. I just hope they act normal next time they see me. I didn't expect Makoto to find out that way, well find out at all really." She paused then, the ground wasn't going to swallow her up, even though she dearly wished it would. "I just don't know what I should do."

Rei smirked at the image she was getting. She wondered what the blonds were doing in the bedroom to poor Makoto. They were no doubt planning something in their little heads. "Don't worry about them. What you need to figure out, is how to handle your feelings. You're still staying over at Makoto's apartment for the next month while your mother is away, right? That's going to complicate matters, at least I think it would. You should have come here."

"It's not like I wanted to stay there. I did at first, and I like spending time with her, really, I do."Ami sighed, sniffling a bit. " It's just hard being so close, and yet, so far away. How could she not see it, how can she not know after all of this time?" Shaking her head, Ami refused to let herself cry, even though that's what she wanted most of all. "I told you, Makoto wouldn't allow me to decline the offer. I'm used to staying on my own though, so after today, I may just go home. She may not want me around after this."

"I highly doubt that." Rei snipped quietly, trying not to sound annoyed. "In any case, you'd better think of something. In fact why don't you leave now, get a head start. That way, you'll have time to think about how to handle this. I'll take care of the gossip goddess and prying princess and keep them off of your tail. I can't promise it'll do much good as far as teasing goes, but they won't judge you. They never have, and they never will. Makoto won't either, you'll just have to ask how she feels."

Ami rolled her eyes at Rei but smiled anyway. "Thanks, Rei. You always keep a bright side of things." Ami wished she could do the same. "I just hope Makoto will take this in as much stride as possible." Somberly, she started walking down the steps of the shrine, mentally preparing herself for whatever may happen. "I'll think of something."

"Good luck Ami, you deserve to be happy." Rei whispered quietly, hoping Ami's early retreat was for the best.

**-Meanwhile in Rei's bedroom-**

The pandemonium died down as the three girls saw Rei speed out of the room in a frenzy. Once the severity of the situation hit, Makoto placed the notebook on the desk and looked it over. There was a poem, or what looked like it, perhaps it was more of a creative piece of work than anything else. Looking it over, the three girls got perhaps a little more insight than needed.

Icy Shock-

So long have I awaited a simple romance.  
>One of ageless time.<br>Simple in it's complexity.  
>Of I do's or I love you.<p>

What is a ring on a finger?  
>What is the importance of law?<br>When can things become simple?  
>When all that matters is love?<p>

I need the strength of a pillar.  
>One not made of stone.<br>Fire will one day melt the heart,  
>Of a girl who governs love.<p>

Time will become ageless.  
>As a mortal heart grows week.<br>Will she attain solace again.  
>Within the love she seeks?<p>

Children of the future laugh and play.  
>If given some dear sweet time.<br>Sugar will taste bitter.  
>As deaths love entwine.<p>

Air and sea already merged.  
>Play a simple song.<br>One beautiful melody.  
>As life moves along.<p>

A man and wife destined to meet.  
>Have already set forth a journey.<br>One that will bring a bright future.  
>To all that crosses their path.<p>

Now I ask the deities.  
>Who will stand by me?<br>Will I be forced to stand alone.  
>Will I find the pillar I seek?<p>

So long we have awaited.  
>A love that never comes.<br>May we seek solace,  
>Within each others arms?<p>

Can you grant ice this wish,  
>Shock two dying hearts?<br>To break away the years of ice  
>For both of our lonely hearts.<p>

"I… never knew...she felt-" Makoto was at a complete utter loss as to what to say. Never in a million years did she think she would have gained Ami's love. It was all too clear the poem was meant to say some truth on the matter of how Ami felt. The growing need to voice her views became very bluntly obvious. However, what was most interesting was how the bluenette seemed to have called out everyone else and placed them into a type of relationship.

As the three girls sat in silence taking in the depth of what they had just read, they heard Rei enter the room. The heartbeats of an uneasy topic settled as a weight between them all and it became clear that Rei was less than pleased of how this spilled out. There was going to be a talk here and now. Only the great fire could feel the true depth of Rei's concern. Now, it was the time for all to hear what the miko truly thought of this entire escapade.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>This would be the rewritten chapter one. As you can see, a lot of content was taken out of this chapter. I still don't like it completely, and part of me still feels parts of the old chapter one fit slightly better, however, I know with the new additions the other chapters have, this chapter will grow and fit into place as it should. Please read and review, I know that this isn't a very large "wow factor" yet, but I hope my new take on this somewhat old fiction will grow on you.<p>

For those who disliked the "poem" ideal in the first one, I completely agree. For those who's gotten pretty far in the first series, you know why it needs to be there. For those of you just joining the series, and have started with this one, simply put; it's crap, it's bad, and I'm not a poet. I just hope we can look past it, and call it a botched attempt... Yep, stick to normal writing, that's the lesson I've learned.

Chapter 2 will be posted next week...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I never will._

**A/N: The original chapter for this had been rewritten many times, but I rather like it, and think it flows well with the rewrite of the story. I didn't take much out, but rather I added a fair amount of new content. Please, read and review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Apartments and Meetings.<p>

* * *

><p>Ami was walking to Makoto's apartment lost deep in thought of what to say to the brunette. She could just envision things not going well. That frightened her endlessly. The last thing Ami wanted, was to be hated by anyone, least of all, by Makoto. 'She<em> might not be pleased with the situation and needless to say I don't really blame her. I don't want her to reject me, but at least tonight I'll have my answer and I'll know that it just wasn't meant to be."<em> Faint hope was hard to come by, but Ami had that too, even if it was fleeting. _"T__hen again she may accept my_ feelings." Ami mused._ "That would make me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I know that it won't ever happen, that is just a silly dream and I need to put that out of my head. I must get a grip, I am losing it.' _

Ami took in a deep breath as she neared the double door complex. Each step she took made her heart sink a little more, every shuttering breath made her realize her innocence. She was so naive in matters of the heart, and she knew it. Passionate embraces weren't her specialty, and quickly, fears rose up. Reality wasn't nearly so kind as fantasies. Conclusions could easily be surmised, and Ami wasted no time in doing just that, expectations Makoto may have, something of a poison seeping into her veins. Soon Makoto would be home and then the moment of truth would come.

Back at the Shrine however, the story was different. Rei was standing in her room about to have a little meeting concerning the earlier events of the afternoon. Makoto was sitting on the floor, a very confused look spread across her face. The two blonds sat at the table with the notebook between them. Neither of them were quite sure what to make of this. Seeing that no one was in any position to even begin to talk, Rei once again started it off, seeing no better way than to first deal with the ones that caused the commotion in the first place.

"What in the hell was that back there..." Rei queried, perturbed with both the actions and the outcome. "Usagi, Minako you two have really done it this time. Whatever was in that book, that was for Ami's eyes only. Don't you even dare approach her about it until she's ready. Do I make myself clear?" Rei was fuming at the two blonds for even causing such a scene in the first place. "I swear if you do anything else stupid, I'll light a fire under your asses, literally!"

"We are sorry you know…" Minako attempted to calm the flames that were very evident in Rei's eyes at the moment. "That was unexpected." Minako had lost her bubbly mood, her eyes down cast at the small notebook, it was older than most would have expected, and the coffee stain on the cover wasn't exactly small. Clearly, it was missing pages, ripped out at one point or another. the notebook, in all honesty, looked as if it belonged to Usagi, and never Ami. "We never knew about her..." It was all Minako could offer Rei. "At least not to that extent." However, the endeavor was a useless effort at the time. "And besides that, you can't tell me that it was good for Ami. Keeping all of her emotions pent up like that just..." Minako cut herself off, it was a bad line of thinking. "She does it enough as it is."

"That isn't an excuse." Rei replied back, all the while crossing her arms and glaring at no one particularly. "Ami's always been shy, gentle. You can't expect she'll have a little powwow with the both of you each and every time she has something on her mind. Most of us don't work that way. She's a private person, with her own lives and her own goals. Being a Sailor Senshi may tie us together, but it doesn't change the fact that she's her own person." It was as if Rei's own perceptions of the situation pulled at her deeply, and the only way too keep a distance, was to become angry at everything, even the wall if it would so be damned. "Is it so wrong that she have a few secrets, a couple of unspoken against that bug her, just like every other normal person?"

"We aren't saying that it is." Usagi answered for the both of them this time. "She's got to realize that after all we've been through, something so trivial isn't going to upset us."

"What about Ami?" Rei shot out, her bite something not to be questioned. "The matter isn't trivial, not for her."

"Yes, what about her, Rei?" Minako could see this was getting worse, and tried to break up an impending fight. "Is she alright?"

"She's upset." Rei answered after a moment. Biting her lips, she pushed herself to lean on a nearby wall. "She's hurt, and confused... but most of all, she's got herself thinking that it is a big deal. She feels like you guys will hate her. And besides that, it isn't like she's been told otherwise. Even Haruka and Michiru gave us the chills at first, so no duh Ami would think we'd be the same way about her." Minako and Usagi didn't have anything to say to that, at least, not to Rei. After excusing themselves with whispers of apology they decided to head home.

Makoto on the other hand, still sat on the floor as pensive as ever. It was very evident she had absolutely no idea what to make of her own thoughts. With brows furrowed, she stared at the notebook with uncertainty. Rei, no better off herself, paced the room, stress evident in her stride. Finally after a few tense minuets, Makoto spoke. "Did you know?" Rei continued to pace, every speckled crumb an item of interest. Every small slat in the wood a trail for her eyes to follow. When the question went unanswered Makoto tried again. "Rei, did you know about Ami liking me...in that way?"

This drew a rather long sigh from Rei who continued around the table and sit beside her friend on the floor. "I can't say I knew that it was you for certain, but I can't say it caught me totally off my guard either." Rei's tone was soft, as if she had her own lingering secrets on the matter. Her own pains nearly peaking through. "She has never taken any true interest in romance like the rest of us, yet when I think about it all, logically it makes sense. Ami's quiet, reserved. It isn't like she would say stuff like this as if were a weather forecast. She's not like Usagi or Minako. That comes easy for them..."

Makoto knew the implications. All of them had things that went unsaid. Mostly about past fights, memories of past lives, or even their own feelings about relationships. However, some were more tight lipped than others. Ami, was among the most removed from those types of conversations, how Makoto and Rei weren't far off. Not that they didn't enjoy a good gossip session as well as the next person, it was just complicated. Loneliness spurred them into discussions, the need for compassion overwhelmed them into group debates. Ami, for her part, didn't appreciate such open honesty about her personal issues. She spoke too them, but only selectively, and always very privately.

"She's just not that type of person. I knew she had an, interest, shall we say, but she wasn't ever willing to gush details. I never knew who that person was, and I had no idea if she was really in love, or if it was just a passing phase." When the brunette just stared on at the miko as an invitation to continue, Rei shook her head. "Answers will need to come from Ami, not me. I gave her an out, so she's not here anymore. Go on ahead to your apartment, she'll be waiting for you there. Just, promise me you'll be gentle, no matter what happens."

Makoto agreed willingly, as Rei knew she would. No more needed to be said as Makoto started the walk back home while trying to place together everything in her mind. There were many questions she could ask, and many others she knew would eventually have to be. A depth in Makoto mind wanted to deny it. Throw away the feelings of fear that stiffened her back, cast aside a hope, harden herself for the eventual pain. Makoto could do that, and had done that many times in her life. her mind found solace for the ever creeping reality as the time ticked by. When the tall girl arrived at the third floor of the complex, Ami was sitting propped up against the door. "Why didn't you let yourself in, did you leave your key at Rei's?" Makoto, to her own surprise, kept all emotions neutral, something that she was never good at.

Ami stood and pulled out a small chain. "No, I have it…I just didn't know if you'd want me to walk into your home. I'm a freeloader now." Makoto shook her head while unlocking the door. She pulled Ami inside and slammed the door, pushing the smaller girl to the sofa, forcing her to have a seat. Makoto joined her, acting as if the day, and the information, hadn't even happened at all. "Ami I don't blame you. It was an accident, on everyone's part. If anything at all, you got stuck as a victim in a prank that went a little too far for it's own good." Then Makoto sat back and closed her eyes, sighing discontented. There wasn't any good way to ask. "I'm not going to make a huge deal out of it, but I do need to know." Makoto finally said. "What do you feel towards me?"

A lot when through the minds of both girls. What would they say to each other? When blue eyes met those of shocking green, it was clear that a lot could change. The emotional weight settled over both girls as the silence became far too much. Ami took a deep breath as if it was now, or never uttered again. "Well it's hard to say really." Ami fumbled, as they both expected she would. "I like you more than a friend." She said with clarity. "I know that goes without question. I just... I don't know what to think about this. I haven't found an attraction to other women in the same way I do you." She paused, trying to figure out what Makoto was thinking behind closed eyelids.

Then, Ami fumbled again, not sure how to fully explain her emotions. "I can't say it's love exactly, but it's not just lust either. I'm not sure where this places us in the grand scheme of things, and honestly I've no idea what to even think will happen now. I didn't want to change things between us. I don't want to lose you as a friend, not just because I've got weird feelings that I can't seem to sort out." The bluenette said drumming her fingers on her knees. The noise pulled Makoto from her thoughts, her eyes glancing down worried at the fingers tapping away at a measured, yet frantic pace.

"Ami?" Makoto spoke softly attempting to get the bluenette to settle down a bit. "Ami, calm down, It's okay." The brunette said carefully as she took hold of Ami's hands. What the taller girl had thought would be a slight bit of comfort apparently only caused more panic within the shy girl.

"I'm sorry Makoto, You've been such a good friend, I know that wanting more of you is a lot to ask. I've never even had a relationship!" Ami squeaked out in great haste, her eyes clenched shut, her body trembling. "Please Makoto, don't hate me. I don't even know what came over me. If I had kept my thoughts at home, away from everyone, I wouldn't have made such an uncomfortable situation for you." Makoto listened very carefully to Ami to make sure not miss any key points. After a moment of silence, Makoto formed her thoughts into very carefully spoken words. Ami was shaking, the girl was still petrified.

"Well first off, I don't think anyone has any objections towards you." With great care, Makoto pulled Ami closer to her. Slowly, so not to frighten her more. "No one will treat you differently. They aren't like that, except for maybe Luna, but Usagi can handle that battle, I'm sure. As far as we are concerned, Ami, I don't know what it was that drew you and I so close in our years of fighting as Senshi, I do know however, that you and I have spent quite a lot of our free time together. You practically live here." Makoto smiled a bit then, some of the jovial humor coming back to her voice. "In all reality of the situation, if we haven't started something more than a friendship already I don't know what else we would call it." Makoto didn't want to deny Ami, didn't want to hurt the girl. "Give me time, I don't know how to handle this. We can test the waters, see where we end up."

Ami was more than thrilled with that answer. The smile in her eyes reflected that greatly. Things at the apartment went as usual that evening. Homework having been finished at Rei's left the night free. At first, they spent a lot of time talking, although it wasn't anything deep. Makoto cooked dinner and Ami washed the dishes. After that it was off to the living room for television. Makoto, as per usual when Ami stayed over, continued to sleep on the futon to allow Ami a warm bed. Things were the way they should be, and they knew school would be their first real test.

The morning began like every morning Ami knew of. She would be up two hours before her alarm even went off. Her internal clock worked odd hours, and Ami just got used to living on little sleep. Senshi battles had honed the girl into a robot in the best of times, and at the worst, she'd mastered finding her way around with her eyes half open. All of them had acquired the skill, although some took more use of it than others. Ami wasn't the first to admit it, but even she had called into school feigning illness so she could stay home, sleep not unlike a long lost friend in those times. She showered and dressed before poking at Makoto, who's laziness knew no bounds.

On the early mornings before school, Makoto could often times pass for Usagi. This morning, the thunder Senshi was the epitome of their princess, hiding under the blankets as if the light of the sun would melt her. "Makoto get up, we're going to be late." Ami had been trying for the last ten minuets to get the brunette out of her peaceful slumber, but to no avail. She had done everything she could think of. "Desperate times called desperate measures." She picked up a few ice cubes and placed them down the back of Makoto's nightshirt.

"Holy frickin' freezing!" Makoto dove out of bed to save herself from the ice cubes, yanking them from her shirt, and away from her neck. "Where's the fire? Is there a youma attack?" Panic set in for a moment as she produced her transformation pen. She was gawking around the room, looking for her communicator, and perhaps a large, preferably heavy object. It took a moment before the sleepy haze fell away from green eyes.

"Really, Makoto I think it's a blessing you're not late for school when there's no one around to wake you up." Ami said calmly attempting to relax the hyped up Senshi of courage. After waking the sleeping thunder, it took only fifteen minuets and they were out the door. Makoto did the first logical thing that came to mind, and put her arm around Ami's shoulder in a sort of half hug. Both of them had a slight blush on their face not exactly sure what to make of this new, yet comfortable position.

Everything was fine, at least up until they starting hearing a mix cat calls, and wolf whistles. That was followed promptly by a small thud and wailing that could only have come from Usagi. The couple turned around to face their three friends in a large mass of limbs. Usagi was on top of Rei's back, but, her right arm was under Minako, who's leg was tangled in a combination of Usagi's long hair and Rei's skirt. The rather odd scene was completed by the fact that papers were strewn everywhere and book bags were haphazardly tied in a very odd knot.

"Get off you two, your squishing me!" Rei growled highly aggravated.  
>"Ow your pulling my hair!" Shouted Usagi indignantly.<br>"Usagi! Get your elbow outta there!" Retorted Minako as she attempted to rid Usagi's arm from underneath her.  
>"Minako, stop yelling at Usagi! And get your knee out of my skirt..." Rei again, this time it was Minako's body providing the indecent exposure.<br>"I can't move my elbow until you get off of my hair!" Usagi bellowed again.

"We better go help them before anyone needs to go to school naked..." Makoto said laughing at the display of an almost shirtless Minako and Rei's apparent issues with a knee in a less than ideal spot.  
>"Mako really, don't you think that's just a bit much?" Ami said as the shouting war continued until the two figures stood above them silencing the entire limb battle. After the jumble was undone and the papers picked up they commenced walking to school. Rei had to break off to go to TA while the others continued to their own.<p>

Ami and Makoto were back to walking hand in hand and as a result earned quite a bit of snickering for the blonds. "Are you two an item now? Tell us what went on last night." prodded Minako as she stepped in front of the two lovebirds. Minako's frolicking around was a common early morning occurrence, especially if juicy gossip was involved. "I wanna hear all the details. Was it everything you expected Ami?" Clearly, Minako had been hoping for an extravagant tall tale.

"Nothing out of the norm." Replied Ami a little pink on her cheeks. "It was a rather quiet evening in."

"Yeah. Nothing earth shattering, but even if something did happen, it's not something I would go off blabbering to everyone. What about you two, anything interesting happen last night?" Makoto added with a hint of sternness, her stance slightly protective, as if to say "Back off a bit, she's still nervous." Minako quickly backed up, and went back to her giggling.

Luckily for everyone present, Usagi actually picked up on Makoto's hint and salvaged the situation. After elbowing Minako in the side, Usagi shrugged, she did have information, but she wasn't fond of it. "Not really. Setsuna wants us to meet them at their house after school. She didn't really say much about it. I don't have a clue other than she said it was urgent. I wonder what it could be about. She never just calls a meeting unless something big happened."

"It could be any number of reasons, but for right now we are going to be late, the bell will ring shortly if we don't hurry." Ami gently reminded the group. This in turn started the race to the school as Usagi dragged Makoto and Minako grabbed Ami. Later at lunch, the four Senshi were attempting to come up with some explanation for why Setsuna would call a meeting. The only time she did that, would be when the universe would implode due to some calamity that involved some evil force. Atop the school's roof, they found themselves alone, and free to discuss what they wanted freely. Ami still had her miniature computer open though, looking at her radar for anyone coming close.

"Another enemy perhaps?" Ami inquired "It has been rather quiet as of late. Someone may be planning something." Ami carefully spoke, trying to analyze the situation with a clear head. "Either that, or perhaps someone has come back, perhaps a former acquaintance and Setsuna doesn't want us to believe they could be an enemy. It seems every year we encounter something drastic, and sadly, were due for something."

"I don't really like the sound of that, I was hoping not to have to fight, at least for a short time." Makoto said after taking a bite of her curry.

"As long as we don't have a repeat of D-point." Minako shuddered to think that the Dark Kingdom would somehow be back.

"No, it can't be them! I refuse to let anyone die again! Twice was enough. No D-point, No Dark Moon Kingdom, and while we're at it, no Galaxia. None of it, do you hear me!" Usagi was still very upset over the events of D-point since it was her first real battle alone. She didn't have anyone, and at the time, she had believed that no one would ever come back. The Galaxia battle even after a year had passed, was still very fresh in all of their minds and on occasions like this, it took a very deep toll. "I'd rather not think about any of that. I'd rather pretend it never happened."

"It's alright Usagi, I don't think we will need to resort to that again, at least I hope not. Whatever it is, I'm sure that it won't hurt to have the help. We have gotten closer together recently, perhaps they're just warning us about something they know about." Makoto attempted to say in a comforting tone. "I know we aren't best friends, but we all fight together when it really counts."

"Yeah, you'll see. Setsuna only wants to have a small little talk. That's all." Minako said just as reassuringly. "Still, she could have told me. I wonder why she only told you, and not the rest of us..." That was one question of many the girls didn't have an answer for. Lunch was over long before their conversation could be, and it made everyone even more edgy. School seemed to go by faster than usual since everyone sat on pins and needles. As per request all of the Senshi were congregated inside the mansion home by late afternoon, all awaiting the time guardian.

"Does anyone even know why Setsuna called us here? Will there be another battle?" Rei asked largely worried. "Or is she just paranoid about a broken future." Rei began eying Ami, thinking it could be about her relationship with Makoto. "Did the flow of time just screw up again? If so, I think it's not too critical."

"Nothing like that Rei…" The cool melancholic voice answered. "This little event, though interesting as it may be, is not exactly an enemy. Think of this more like a mission from our future selves to correct an-" Setsuna began before being interrupted.

"Speak of the devil, thank god you're here Sets! I was getting a little nervous...you being late to a meeting is never a good thing!" This earned the blond a nice hit in the head with the end of the guardians staff.

"I am time you idiot. I govern it with merely my whims." Setsuna told Haruka dryly. "Therefor I am never late. I arrive exactly when I'm meant too, and not a moment thereafter. You'll do well to remember that." Setsuna growled as she closed her eyes and remembered why she was indeed late. Ah yes, she was certainly busy gallivanting around with a certain doctor for the better half of two hours. It wasn't as if she wanted to be late, and surely it didn't look as if she had been misplaced, yet Setsuna knew well enough that her little family was far more aware of her abilities than those of the other Senshi.

"Yeah, yeah, old hag. Get on with it." Haruka teased knowing full well Setsuna was sensitive about her age.  
>"Please watch what you say dear." Michiru said bringing forth a tray of drinks and snacks.<br>"I'd be glad to watch what I say…when Setsuna finally admits that even she can show up L-A-T-E." The blond continued to egg on the eldest Senshi.  
>"Beg your pardon?" The mage said as she was pulled from her thoughts highly annoyed.<br>"Nothing I said nothing… blasted ole bat." Haruka said again, only attempting to aggravate the older woman further.  
>"Ruka! watch your mouth around Hotaru!" Michiru scolded for the countless time.<br>"It's alright Michiru-mama, I'm used to this by now." Hotaru said then took a seat between her three parents on the floor while Setsuna sat down on her favorite chair behind her daughter, clearing her throat to speak.

"Anyway as I was saying I have received word from a person whom I was not expecting to see for quite some years yet… I have been unable to see the gates as clearly as before do to changes in the time line. While this can pose a threat under normal circumstances it apparently is not one in this case. More like a joke that I don't find funny in the least, and we have only ourselves to thank."

"What did we do?" Rei piped up confused.  
>"You gave the Mercury of Crystal Tokyo a reason to toy around with scientific medicine to a point beyond nature." Came a voice oddly like Setsuna's, however it was not Setsuna.<br>"Where in the hell did that voice come from?" Haruka asked quite perturbed by the random voice.  
>"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Saria the biological daughter of Setsuna, and as my mother, my abilities are within the flow of time." Came the voice again. This time she made her presence further known.<p>

There was silence in the room as everyone absorbed the situation. It was all most could do to not fall off of the surface on which they sat. Setsuna had a daughter, she was here among them, and was apparently cause for the meeting. Now it was anyone's guess how everything would play out.

TBC

* * *

><p>Chapter three coming at you later this week, more likely on the weekend.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is longer now than it was before. Lots of new content, some stuff stayed the same, others changed.  
><strong>

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Kids Arrive<p>

* * *

><p>Around the entire room all that could be seen were blank expressions coupled with confusion. "Saria?" The monotone voice asked. "Remind me to pummel your grandfather next I see him." Setsuna's stance could only be described as mild shock mixed with annoyance as her lips tightened into a thin line. It was as if something occurred only for her. "That reminds me, this is a paradox..." Setsuna began slowly, her nails clutching the inside of her palm. "How the hell did you get here in the first place? You should be at the palace keeping an eye on the kids, not gallivanting around down here in the past!"<p>

Saria looked at her mother with quizzical expression. "I have no idea. You tell me. If Chibiusa can do it why can't I…and the rest of us for that matter?"

"Rest of you? Don't tell me you brought… oh no you don't!" Realization finally struck Setsuna, full force. "Go back to Crystal Tokyo where you belong, and don't listen to your grandfather. He's gone batty if he thinks Neo Queen Serenity will put up with the kids playing around in this area of time. It simply shouldn't occur. You must take leave, now, before the future as we know it shifts."

"Sorry mom I can't exactly take them back." Saria shrugged. "The situation isn't quite that easy." Her well manicured nails ran through her hair, as if she had been thoroughly satisfied with her actions. "I was ordered to bring them here. Don't like it? Take it up with the Queen." Saria spoke in her normal cocky voice used when she addressed her mother. "I don't have time for this."

"Don't have time?" Setsuna stood now, her fury at here daughter something unmatched. "You're a mage born with powers directed for governing both time and space. How could you possibly not have a few moments to spare? I should be given a proper explanation." Surely 'father' would have been more paramount since Setsuna played the paternal figure in Saria's life. Lines of gender roles meant very little to Setsuna having been alive for so very long. Mother, Father, anything was fine just as long as it wasn't anything doing with her age.

"Wait..." Haruka butted in. "Hold on a second, back up a bit. What is going on! Explain from the very start." The blond was the only one who dared spit questions in haste, forgetting just who she was addressing. "Setsuna, you have a kid, and you never said anything?" Haruka was seemingly very interested in the current event playing out, even if she was outwardly gruff. "What? Were you too senile to tell me you were a mother?" This was the game you see, built up over a long time. Setsuna would state something, Haruka acted like an ass, usually got beat up, and then after being beaten with a time staff, continue to egg on the eldest Senshi. This was the way of life, a way to have some friendly fun. Haruka found amusement in Setsuna's newly found emotion and this was one of the ways she liked to test it.

Now, however, was no the time for idiocy. "Never mind that." Setsuna told the blond, a stern air of authority something of second nature. "We have more pressing matters at hand, more so than I had first realized." After that, Setsuna stepped aside, regarding the childlike mage before her. "Go ahead Saria, you have the floor." Setsuna said with a wave of her hand as she huffed out in annoyance taking residence once again in her beloved arm chair. "This out to be good." She hissed under her breath before quieting her own warring emotions.

"Thank you, mother." Saria snipped slightly, it was quite clear, the girl hadn't cared. "Some time ago Mercury, was toying around with random Senshi cell structure in one of the many biology labs. She found out that under the right kinds of conditions one could manipulate different strands of DNA. She found it could work on an elemental level and counter balance any given adverse effect. This could have many possible outcomes however, and she came across one that changed a rather large part of a strand." Saria said as she pulled forth what looked to be a diagram from a space time pocket.

The diagram held a few different images. The DNA chains were shown in very careful detail, many colors, all of them pertaining to certain Senshi. It was obvious the color corresponded to each Senshi's aura. All were carefully mapped out in very neat script. It was no doubt that Ami had written it. "In a time far from now, Sailor Mercury planned these diagrams. however, her goals were far different then what actually happened." Saria was much like Setsuna, duty overcoming her own wishes. Clearly, the girl had other places she wished she could be, the past furthest from her mind.

"The original effect was meant to allow Senshi powers to become stronger, and also, it was meant to test ways of merging powers. For maximum efficiency on the front lines, we found that the testing took a high priority. It worked, Senshi became stronger. But for whatever reason they were unable to combine powers within each other. It was a totally botched attempt… or so we thought." Pacing around the room, Saria moved further away from the lit array she was projecting, so that she could better see the image. "It wasn't that easy."

"It never is..." Setsuna lamented cutting in.

Saria ignored her mother, continuing onward. "We were proven wrong a few months later, when one of the Senshi became pregnant. Now normally, this would not cause a large ruckus but there was one detail that left us all baffled. The Senshi that became pregnant was only having relations with a woman. That woman was a Senshi as well… You all with me so far, any questions?" Saria asked to make sure to not lose anyone's attention. It was a rather complex discussion for someone in this time.

"Yes, I have one." Ami by this time was playing around with her computer attempting to configure the notes into plausible data. "You say I was toying around with Senshi DNA. This would allow us to become stronger, and so we could merge our powers am I correct?"

"Yes that's about it. Why?" Saria asked slightly interested in how the far younger Senshi of Mercury would take this info.

"Well from what you say I toyed with one strand. I can understand that could cause adverse effects in each Senshi depending on circumstance. But that's not all is there? Was it predetermined who would have what strand changed within them?" Ami quizzed looking for some way to explain this simplistically.

"Why yes, in fact it was." Saria answered pleased. "Six of the Senshi were chosen for the experiment, and the teams were delegated based on opposing factions. If I remember correctly it was Jupiter and Mercury on team one, purely to test physical and mental side effects." Saria said as the data on the diagram changed and parts of Makoto's green DNA chain turned blue and parts of Ami's changed to green.

"Team two consisted of Venus and Mars to test ranged attack compatibility and compatibility with the innate skills you already possessed." This time parts of Rei's DNA chain turned orange, while Minako's turned a deep red.

"Team three was Uranus and Neptune to test ranged attacks coupled with up close speed and accuracy needed to land deadly blows quickly." Saria spoke again, and again DNA changed colors, In Haruka's chain a deep aquamarine color took residence while in Michiru's yellow invaded her chain.

"Even though particular attributes increased in each Senshi, they were all attributes that they were already gifted in. When this Senshi became pregnant, we learned that when certain DNA is altered, it changes the entire build up of body type." Saria showed this change by Speeding up the diagram. The colors of Haruka's and Michiru's respective chain seemed to merger in even more places, both seemingly becoming intertwined. Then the diagram stopped as both DNA chain became equal in both auras.

"So in theory, if you were to input the DNA you changed for the host body into the partner type, they fused and that's what caused the pregnancy. It turns out that before the conclusive data was finalized two of the other Senshi became pregnant as well." Saria said as she sped up the processes on the two other diagrams to show the same effect. "It effectively turned out that one Senshi from each team became pregnant, and carried full term. The resulting children carried attributes for both parties." Saria stopped again to ensure everyone was on track.

Ami now in deep thought over this rather odd development had more questions to bring to the table. "I don't mean to sound rude but what you are implying is that Makoto and myself, as well as Minako, and Rei are in a deeply sexual relationship. Now that in itself is fine, but how did the DNA strands cause the partners to become pregnant? We are all biologically female at this current time, does that somehow change during the experiment?"

Ami was certainly confused with this state of affairs to say the least. In truth they all were bar Setsuna who had been hitting herself with a mental stick ever since this conversation started since even she was unprepared for this to a degree.

"You are right to be confused but it's not that far fetched. Think of it…if the Starlight's can use their DNA and Star Power to change the top half of their bodies to appear male, why can't other Senshi also change certain parts of their anatomy? In answer to the question, you all stay female, but the DNA in each of you that was mixed with your partner Senshi somehow reacted when you were intimate. To this day, we aren't sure what the initial cause was, or why the DNA actually reacted in that way."

The DNA diagram then split into three more screens to show more strands. These ones were even more intertwined with the respective auras than before. Over all, it was almost like a vortex of color. A perfect merger of auras, it truly was an amazing diagram.

"This was the effect of the DNA stands and chains within each of the children born. Note the fact that over all, it was an ill planned. We do not know what powers they may hold now, or too what extent the powers they may hold in the future could increase. All we know is that they hold a possibility to have the merger of both powers that you, the parents, lacked." Saria finished her long explanation in hope to move on to the real reason she was here. Sure the children play a part in it, and were the key reason to have traveled here in the first place, but there was another motive behind just handing out information.

Glancing around the she was met with a plethora of different reactions. Rei and Makoto paced around the room full of thoughts that nether knew how quite to word. Minako was lost deeply in worries about Rei and what their child looked like, a silly but content smile spread across her face. Then there was Ami, who under normal circumstances would have been the voice of reason. Not in this case however, the usually intellectual Ami sat dumbfounded not sure what question to ask next, or even how to ask it. Senshi dealt with things most would call crazy quite a lot, but this new accusation left even her for a loop. Haruka and Michiru had reserved smiles on their faces. A sign that at least they were at peace with this.

Usagi looked at her friends not sure what to say, so did the only smart thing she knew to do. Not say a word.

"Now the reason I happen to be here with these children is because all of them have aged 10 years since their birth, and they need to be cared for. As it stands right at this moment, we are in the middle of negotiations with people outside our solar system. While the Senshi are away, these children have no parents. Also, the ones who have stayed behind are over time on patrol, because of this, you the Senshi of this time, have been asked to watch over your respective children. Chibiusa has also decided to tag along for the time being, and since she know her way around I saw little need to corral her into the kitchen with the others. She's currently around someplace, playing no doubt." The young time mage stretched as she relaxed into a more thoughtful position.

After the rather lengthy explanation was over, no one knew what to say, or even better, how to say it. Makoto was the first to speak "You gotta be shitting me. This is so unreal even for Senshi… What the hell kinda blueprint did Mercury use? A Starlight… What the fuck was she even thinking? Wait…know what…. don't answer that question. I truly don't even want to know…" Sighed Makoto as she leaned back on the wall, very deep in thought.

Ami was next to find her voice "Me a parent in day and age? Please tell me this is only temporary. I'm not well enough equipped to care for a child." The bluenette sat as a tomato faced red as possible as she thought of the implications behind this matter. What would her mother think about this one? "None of us are for that matter."

Rei about combusted into a fit of nervous energy. "Please say you just made all that up! That I'm dreaming.. Something! Do NOT say this is real. It can't be. My grandpa will kill me, and Minako, a mother…that can't be good."

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?" Retorted the blond.

"Nothing Minako… nothing at all." Rei said with her palm in her face attempting to calm herself down.

It seemed the only people who weren't upset by the news were Haruka and Michiru who had content smiles on their faces followed by a rarely hyperactive Hotaru. The fact that Chibiusa came to visit only added to the joy of the moment for her.

"Well I guess it's time to introduce them… I will pull each pair of parents aside separately so that we don't add confusion. Uranus and Neptune, please lets go into the kitchen." As they followed the Setsuna look-alike into the kitchen a very cute if not interesting sight caught their eye. Standing off to the side in a corner sat three children. Saria instructed not to get too close to the other two as she addressed the first child.

There stood a child in baggy blue jeans and what looked to be a little boys tank top with a jeans vest on top. The child's hair was aquamarine like Michiru's but cut short like Haruka's. Even if you could tell the child under all of that was a little girl it was blatantly obvious that she took more of Haruka's personality, at least as far as clothing styles went. She looked strong for her age, and the dirt stains on her shoes showed that she was the type of rough and tumble child, instead of a calm, relaxed one like Hotaru.

"This is Mari she's a little aggressive around people she doesn't know, but she adapts quickly if given the chance. Watch her closely, she tends to spark quite a lot of fights with boys, she doesn't like them one bit. She's been taking piano lessons with the Crystal Era Uranus and it was requested that the tutoring continue here. That's about all I can tell you, you'll have to get a feel for her temperament on your own. Ok Mari go into the other room with these two, and remember they are the same people only younger. They are still your parents so treat them as such. Understand?"

A silent nod was the only response from the child as she walked out to the living area. "Hey Ruka, remind you of anyone much?" Michiru giggled as she followed their daughter into the living room with Haruka tailing behind She was still confused but happy.

The next pair to walk through the door was Rei and Minako. "I'd like you to meet your child, Yumi come here please." A child stepped forth with long golden hair, her violet eyes looking to the floor. She seemed fearful as she stopped her approach next to Saria, hiding behind her. In size she was the smallest of the three. Her attire mirrored Rei's tastes more than anything, If her miko garb was anything to go by. Meek and mild seemed to be her over all attitude. When Minako got close to the child in bewilderment she flinched and hid further behind the mage she knew so well.

Stroking the child's hair in comfort, Saria explained the situation. "Yumi is a quiet child. She takes part of most duties that come from tending fire shrines on Mars. She's very well disciplined in that regard, but it also leaves her little time to play as a normal child. She follows Chibiusa around quite a lot and usually that's the only time she will truly get into trouble. Really, as far as friends go she's pretty much a loner. She does deal with the other children however, she would much rather cling to the adults or myself. One thing that is a goal for her to learn here is that while responsibility is fine to keep grasp of, you don't need to be so serous."

Yumi gave a polite bow. "So you are my mothers from this time?" Came the very quiet voice. Curiosity, a trait most likely passed on from Minako, finally got better of the ten-year-old and she came out of hiding.

"I guess we are." Minako said a friendly smile on her face, however when she bent down to greet the little girl on a more even level, she hid again. The little girl wasn't so much scared of Minako as much as being in a new place. Rei could fully understand that feeling. If Yumi lived any type of structured life on Mars that neared that of the life Rei had as a child on earth, it would be clear that Yumi wouldn't like to be in new and strange places.

Rei was still in shock about this whole idea but smiled politely as so not to frighten her more. The common ground of shrine life made it more simple for the child to warm up to her. "You'll like it here if you are used to the life of a shrine maiden. I live in a shrine." Rei said as she knelt down, allowing her daughter to make the first move. This was far better received as Yumi noted some familiarity, proceeding closer to Rei.

Saria was pleased with the exchange and decided there was little more she could do, so she passed the torch, or in this case the child off. "Please go to the living room and send Jupiter and Mercury in if you would please." Doing as was asked of them Ami and Makoto walked into the kitchen.

"You are the last to meet your child. Good luck with her she's a handful. Yasu come here please…and stop what ever it is you were doing over there." Saria commented as the small upstart drew closer.

"I was looking at some weird plant if you must know, Can't I do anything without getting the third degree?" Retorted the child annoyed. It was true they knew little about earth in this day and age, of course it would be different.

Ami and Makoto took one look at this child and there was no denying that she was theirs. She was the tallest of the children but with her long blue hair and blue eyes she most resembled Ami in facial features. Her attitude, on the other hand, was Makoto all the way. She held a deep distrust in her eyes and uncertainty was evident in the way she stood keeping her fists clenched almost as if looking for a fight. Yep, that look was very much one that Ami saw each time they faced a new enemy. Ready for combat, fight or flight responses active and ready. The child was even dressed for hand to hand combat.

"Yasu is a slight trouble maker but it's usually only when people egg her on. Most times she's on her own, she prefers it that way. She has a love for mathematics however put her in front of a science book of any type and she gets easily frustrated, she can also be quite the self critic. If she is around anyone, it's usually Mari, but that can be a bad thing without supervision. They tend to like to get into sparing matches but don't know when to quit." Saria explained as the eldest bluenette started to laugh.

"Where have I heard that before." Ami teased with a raised eyebrow looking towards Makoto.

"What? We only totaled a few areas of the park this month. We were being good!" The brunette exclaimed in defense in reference to this months sparing practices with Haruka.

"Yes, were being the key word. You were being good…until you decide for reasons still unknown, that it would be fun to see who could tear the park apart first. Really Makoto, do you two need to spar so violently? When it takes a Senshi more than three days to recover from an injury you know you've gone too far." Ami shot back with her medical reasoning and slight cockiness she used only with Makoto or her mother on rare occasions.

"Yeah, well at least we had fun, and we had you and Michiru to nurse us back to health." Makoto grinned smugly.

Ami grew a very deep blush in memory of the events that surrounded that entire escaped. She decide to ignore Makoto's slight perversion for the moment as she greeted the child that stood before them "Hello Yasu." She said in her usually timid voice letting her worry get the better of her.

Makoto on the other hand took a more outgoing approach she had noticed that Yasu was in a green training Gi with an icy blue border. "Hey Yasu, do you like martial arts as well?" She asked as she attempted to hold a conversation.

"You could say that. Actually this is what we are trained to fight in during early years of life. Where we come from each planet raises kids in a different way. The people from Jupiter are trained to fight with basic combat skills starting by the age of five." Yasu finished quietly. For as much brawn as she looked to, have she seemed to inherit Ami's slightly dainty voice. Dainty was one thing this child was not, that could be seen all to clearly as she walked through to the living room ending the conversation. Quickly followed by the other three.

With the last child handed of to the respectful parents Saria stood back in the living room. "As I'm sure you know mother, I need to go back. I trust you'll see things here go as smoothly as possible?" Setsuna nodded in agreement and just like that, her daughter was back through the time gate she had once came through, leaving the kids with the parents.

It had been decided after much deliberation that Setsuna would rig the memories just enough to make it possible that Yumi could stay with Rei and not worry about answering too many questions. With a little help from Setsuna, Mrs. Aino was under the impression that Minako would be staying with Rei for the time being. The guise was simple, it was so that she could learn about being a shrine maiden first hand. After arrangements were made the Senshi and their children spent the first night together.

**-The outer household first night-**

Hotaru was in her bedroom with Chibiusa and Setsuna playing cards all the while listening to a shouting match take place between Haruka and Mari over bed time. "I said get over here and get into this bed right now!" Haruka was at the end of her rope with being nice to this little human tornado.

"Papa doesn't sound happy." Hotaru sighed looking at her hand. "Got any five's?"

"Haruka will be alright." Setsuna replied easily enough. "And go fish." Hotaru drew a card, but it wasn't the one she needed. "Any Three's?" She asked Hotaru purposely, knowing it was Chibiusa who had them. When Hotaru answered the negative, Setsuna drew a card. All the while, the parent and child war zone continued. The game of chase commenced with no true victor in site. Potted plants were tipped and rugs become overturned as two very fast people raced through the house. The child ran into the living room and up the highest surface she could get on before continuing to antagonize her paternal figure.

"Michiru I need help in here!" Shouted Haruka out of desperation. Her daughter was too much like her. "She's not listening to a word that's said to her!"

The Senshi of the ocean walked in on a site that if she were not a parent of the child, would have found far too amusing for her own good. "What's going on in here?" She asked while hiding a smirk behind her elegant hand. Amidst of carpeted platforms, and woven toys that were occasionally used, Michiru found that Mari had found a better use for it the than simply housing a feline. Easily, she was out of Haruka's reach. "Well, that's a good hiding place, really." Michiru shrugged before giving Haruka a pointed stare.

"Mari won't go to bed!" the blond growled low and primal out of shear aggravation. Hotaru had been such a well behaved child that Mari acted like a hellion in comparison.

"Alright Haruka." Michiru answered simply before addressing the child. "Mari why are you up Luna's cat tree instead of the bed you belong in…it's twelve at night aren't you sleepy?" She questioned in a soothing voice, attempting to gain the child's trust, and the same time calm Haruka down before all havoc broke lose.

"I'm not coming down you can just forget that grand master plan." Mari huffed in annoyance then went back to looking out the window.

"Why don't you want to come down?" Michiru tried again. "Is there something up there of particular interest to you?"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone." The child's voice was shaky as she backed further away from grasp.

Haruka's brow furrowed at the cat tree, her face in a scowl until she felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder. "Ruka look…" Michiru's voice was just above a whisper snapping Haruka out of her enraged state of mind. It was a complete change of heart for the child, of that, the tall blond knew.

When Haruka looked up, she saw the same thing Michiru saw, the little girl huddled to the corner looking up at the stars. A single tear rolling down her cheek gave little comfort, but a world of guilt. "Mari, it's alright." Michiru sighed. "We aren't going to hurt you. We may be a lot younger than you remember, but we are the same people." It was of no use. That kid wasn't going to budge.

Soon it became too much for the both of them. Mari wouldn't leave the safety of the tree. Haruka finally got a kitchen chair to stand on and lifted the child into her arms. As much as the Mari tried to fight to hold tears back, the familiar sent of motor oil pulled them lose. That, along with Haruka's protective embrace calmed Mari enough that she cried herself to sleep. Michiru fell asleep leaning into Haruka's shoulder. Everything seemed so surreal, but in the end they would make her realize that everything would be alright. All it would do is take time.

**The Hikawa Shrine's first night-**

"_Wow, she's already asleep. That saves tonight for us. Good." _Thought Minako as she went back outside to join Rei. The stars were out and it truly was beautiful. "Yumi's asleep already. She's a pretty well behaved child. I mean, if you think about it, she hasn't put up a fight about anything." The blond said quietly as she sat beside Rei looking into her eyes. "If I were her, I would have fought tooth and nail to stay home. It must be hard for her, being torn away from everything she's ever known."

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt it." Rei agreed. "But, our lives are different in the future. Things aren't going to be carefree. The look in her eyes, they're a lot like mine. If she's anything like me, she isn't going to be a social butterfly. Taking orders from parents, or even grandparents, come as a second nature. She could be the same way." Even though Rei wanted to pretend this wasn't happening, she knew it was. Minako was searching for something. A cue, an advancement. Minako wanted something, and inquiring minds thought alike. "Hey, do you think we will make good parents? I mean I didn't even think people like you and I end up together, but apparently we do… it's kind of odd don't you think?" Rei asked as she took in the sight of Minako in her pajamas. The blond looked so innocent when she wasn't preparing for a Senshi battle, or a hot date.

"Odd how Rei?" That's the question Minako wanted answered. "Odd because I'm a girl, or, odd because we raise a child together? That question could go either way, and I can't give you an answer if I don't know what you're talking about." It was a half truth. The answers were right there, in front of both of them. It didn't need a handout, or an open invitation. The air screamed intimacy. It was deeper than Rei ever felt in her years of life, even if dating wasn't one of her strong suits. She could read a heated gaze when she saw one.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, trying as hard as she could to lighten the mood. She needed to clear the air, and cool her warring mind. "No…not like that..." Rei began softly, it was as if she was disappointed in something. Even if she was though, Rei herself couldn't possibly express it. "If you can't tell I'm gay by now, then I don't know what to think." Her question was more than that. It went far beyond a simple relationship. It was the future, of fate, a soul mate. It was all about destiny, or the lack of it. "I meant odd because it seems like every Senshi pairs off with another. It's kinda like it was predetermined from the start just like with Usagi and Mamoru. I think we all just kind of fit together somehow..."

"You could be right." Minako looked at the ground, the grasses growing in between the stones, they were weeds just waiting to be plucked, then thrown away. They were nothing in this world, and Minako sometimes agreed with the sentiment. She felt as if she was only a pawn for useless games, nothing more. Fate had it all lined up, the future was going to place her where it wanted, her happiness be damned… and then, as if to prove her wrong, before her eyes came Yumi. It was as if for the first time, Minako saw a glimpse of her own future. It wasn't made for everyone, just her. Her... and Rei. "Have you ever had thoughts about you and I?" The Senshi of Venus spoke with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Rei nodded. "A few times in the past…" The admittance came with a heavy heart, and then, a quickened explanation "I beat the idea out of my head though. It would be so wrong to do that, at least that's what I thought." Minako seemed crestfallen by Rei's words, and the girl of fire hadn't thought of how she could fix things. The truth came easily, but not without a stabbing guilt. "Ami and Makoto are going to attempt something. I don't need to worry about ruffling feathers, Right?" It seemed a cop-out. Rei, for all of her normal bluster, couldn't muster the courage to live life on a different level. "What about you?" She asked weakly, as if hoping Minako would perk up.

The shrine was so calming at night and being the miko she was Rei took this time to lay back on the wood flooring her view of the sky partly hidden by the roof. Minako smiled a little before doing the same, looking to the sky for answers that weren't really there. "I'm not offended by it. I'm the goddess of love after all, and love comes in many forms. We fight for it, we defend it, so why on earth would I judge it? Besides Rei, love and passion go hand in hand like this, see?" Minako said as she interlaced their fingers while staring into the eyes of the miko. Lavender orbs followed suit, gazing deeply into the baby blue eyes.

It was uncertain who advanced first but when their lips touched ever so slightly for the first time it was peaceful, slow, and full tenderness. It didn't last long, and as they pulled away from the they continued to watch the stars. Rei sat behind Minako and pulled her into an embrace. As she closed her eyes she could remember the arrival at the shrine earlier that day. It was her first day as a parent, or at least, a good first mockery as one.

_"This is where I live Yumi, and it is your home now for the time being. You are free to do what you'd like."_ Rei welcomed the girl easily, and showed her around the grounds. She introduced the girl to many strangers as a new apprentice. Rei suffered her grandfather's questioning gaze, and his constant bantering. She'd lost count at how many times she had lied through her teeth, a skill she was quite good at, but also detested greatly. The only thing worse than lying, was doing it over and over again, while forcing Yumi too keep up the ruse.

When it was time for dinner, Rei cooked the meal. Yumi helped, and also aided the cleaning that took place after. Her words were soft, and constantly obedient. She never strayed very far, never asked for anything more than she was offered. _"Yes, thank you for watching over me."_ Rei recalled hearing that line time and time again. The elderly man was Yumi's great grandfather, and the poor old man would probably never know it. Yumi treated him just like Rei, an old man, full of love and kindness. His wisdom was to be cherished, and his silliness gawked at. In her younger years, Rei giggled too, thinking it was funny. The girl was skittish and had gone off into hiding sometime after their meal.

A few hours later, Rei was performing her usual duties when Minako pulled her to the door of the fire room. The door was cracked open and on the other side Rei could see the little girl do her best attempt at what looked like a fire reading. At the angle she was sitting, one could see the tears stream down her cheeks. After a moment the little girl fell asleep near the warmth of the flame. It was then when Rei picked the child up and place her into bed. Before Rei could walk out she heard her whisper sleepily... _"mother…"_ It was filled with a sadness Rei herself couldn't exactly comprehend.

"I don't know what we can do for them." Rei's voice carried the pain Yumi's had that evening. "This can't possibly be good, forcing them away from their families like this. We aren't family, we're strangers. At least right now we are. How could you begin to fix that? How do we even repair the damage?"

"You don't. One day, They'll go home. Until then, there really isn't anything we can do." That's the only sleepy whisper Rei heard. Nothing more was said that night, but then again, nothing else needed to be.

**-Makoto's apartment first night-**

Ami was reading her book on the sofa while Makoto was in the kitchen preparing some coffee. It was going to be a long night. When they had arrived home Yasu went off to a corner of the tiny apartment. The bookshelf was modest at best, but That's where Yasu found her hiding place, burying her nose and ignoring those around her. Cooking books lined the top shelf, then next contained an assortment of romance, mystery, action, and adventure novels. The last two shelves were dedicated to Ami's collection of educational material. Ami noticed Yasu looking over a book with confused interest. It was as if the little girl was lost in it, with no way out.

"Is there something you'd like me explain?" No reply came however, as the child continued to muse over something. Her expressions changed drastically from moment to moment. At first, it was a simple frown, then a scowl, then, as if an accomplishment had been made, she smiled. The event seemingly happened over and over, as if each new problem gave the girl a welcomed struggle she simply had to face down. An opponent, the equation a rival she had to defeat. "Yasu?" Ami wondered if the little girl could hear them at all.

"You know, she really is our kid after all." Joked Makoto when she took in the sight for herself. "It's like she's on a warpath or something." Makoto whispered, having seen Ami get that same look many times when frustrated on any academic level. It was rare, but it did happen. Ami just giggled quietly as she slowly stepped over to see just what was so fascinating in the book.

"Mhm just as I thought." Ami said as she picked up her Advanced Trigonometry booklet. "That's called a double half angle formula. Did you know trigonometric functions alone are important but pale in comparison with the formulas, properties, and identities which can be used to perform complex calculations with trig functions?" Yasu nodded her head agreeing silently. "And you did this?" again, Yasu nodded.

"Just what on earth is it you two are bantering about?" Makoto asked as she looked at the math problem on the current page with her head spinning. "Uh, never mind." Quickly she backed away, going back into the kitchen to retrieve the cake she had baked earlier. "I want not a single part in that discussion." She mumbled as if the cake could hear her.

_csc A = 1 / sin Asec A = 1 / cos Acot A = 1 / tan A sin A = 1 / csc Acos A = 1 / sec Atan A = 1 / cot A_

Ami was more than amused at the righting on the paper. "Yasu, do you really understand Reciprocal Relationships in trig?" Yasu nodded and so began the mathematics debate. It was engaging to say the least. Ami was thoroughly enjoying herself having finally found someone who could at the very least keep pace with what came out of her mouth.

Makoto, found herself plastered on the sofa, watching as the event took place. Yasu really seemed to be opening up, although her words were soft, and hardly there at all. Either way, it proved amusing at first. After an hour of mathematics galore Makoto finally had enough. "You know what? I get enough of this at school. It's eleven at night and I say there is far too much studying going on. We have school in the morning, and I want to kill off a few brain cells doing something mindless."

"Well you're right. We are talking about Math, but it's a debate, not rigorous study. There's a difference." Commented the child. "If we were studying, the entire room would be filled with books, we'd be in the main library, or on mercury! Besides, I don't study enough at home, I really should be doing more, or mom's going to get mad. I haven't studied since she... well, never mind, it's not important."

"Far be it from me to tell you two not to study, debate, and whatever, but please do it in the kitchen. I want to be mindless and I can't do that when the two of you keep shouting stupidly long numbers back and forth." Makoto further empathized her point by pointing at the pile of books, calculators, rulers, and various types of papers littering the coffee table. "there is such a thing as frying your brain with a book."

"You made your point." Yasu shrugged it off, picking up the books. "You two really are like mom and maka."

This earned a confused look from both Ami and Makoto look as they said in unison "Maka?" The little girl just laughed as she remembered the story.

"Yea, Maka was what I called Jupiter-mama when I was little. It just kinda stuck, even now that's what I call her when we aren't at a formal event. Mercury-Mama, well I just called her mom, since she's the one who gave birth to me. It's been that way since I can remember. That is until outer galaxy's wanted to form a truce…now they and the rest of the Senshi are off to see to it that things go as smoothly as possible. Chibiusa wanted to come back for a visit anyway so our moms told her to bring us as well. That's why Saria brought us here, she can't baby-sit us and protect the queen. If something goes wrong, she's the only one out of all of us who can fight." Yasu frowned slightly as she finished talking, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You do know we are the same people right? You can call us what you want. It won't hurt anything." Makoto said attempting to give some form of comfort.

"That's right." Ami agreed wholeheartedly.

Yasu shook her head. "It's not that we all don't know you're the same people. We are all very well aware of it." She paused, looking at Makoto was hard. This person, it was both a mirror, and a total change. Yasu didn't know what to say, or how to say it. When she looked at Ami, she felt the same way. Her mind completely indifferent for the feelings of the people in front of her. "It's just that the parents we know, they're different. You're all still in schooling and it's just a little unnerving for us. Chibiusa told us that you all would act slightly different, and it's true."

"It must be hard." Makoto could see the toll without being told. The price was deep, likely more so than anyone really knew. "We are here though. I know we aren't your parents, at least not yet...but, we are here if you need us. We will do our best to help you guys through anything. Even Chibiusa had it hard at first, but it got easier for her, and she really does like it here. I think you will too."

Yasu nodded, but it seemed like she hadn't accepted that for an answer. "In this time you all seem more equivalent to an older sister than our parents. That's to be expected I guess, but it still doesn't change the fact that we all don't know when we are going home. I can't speak for everyone, but I know that we wouldn't be sent here just for a visit. Not unless there was cause for it. This place is very different than the moon we were growing up on. It doesn't matter, I think I'll go to bed now… I'll see you in the morning." She sighed "Goodnight." The little girl walked off leaving her mothers to think about what had just been said in great detail.

Tomorrow another meeting was going to be in order. It was the only thing they could think of to do.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, some stuff stayed the same, more contented got added. I hope you like the changes. I personally prefer this chapter over the old one, but anyway, please leave a review.<p> 


End file.
